Currently, a wide range of portable consumer electronics that are not dedicated to photographic uses are equipped with cameras. These portable consumer electronics devices (or “mobile devices”) may include, for example, smart phones, laptops, notebooks, tablet computers, and personal digital media players.
Since these mobile devices often include a user's sensitive personal information (e.g., emails, contact information) or installed applications that provide quick access to the user's private data (e.g., bank accounts applications), a user often locks these devices using a password or his biometrics. While this locking capability protects the user from identity theft, having to take the time to enter a password or biometrics to unlock the device may not be desirable when the user requires quick access to an application. For instance, if the mobile device is locked when the user wishes to capture a fleeting moment on camera, the user may miss the opportunity to do so since he has to take the time to enter his password or biometrics to unlock the device as well as locate and activate the camera application.